Yours Truly
by Pastelrose94
Summary: A collection of One Shots based on Ariana Grande's Yours Truly Album. Featuring Pairings: So Yi-Jung x Chu Ga-eul, Gu Jun Pyo x Geum Jan Di, Song Woon Bin x Jae-Kyung (Rated T to be safe) [Completed]
1. Honeymoon Avenue

Chu Ga-eul found herself once again at the So Art exhibit. Yi jung had asked her to come to pick something up for Jan Di. A piece of pottery she had ordered for her mother. She couldn't help but look around at the new pieces. That's how she found herself staring at the one piece that Yi Jung had made himself a couple of years after his injury. Other people walked by, glancing at the piece, but no one could fathom why she would be staring at it for so long. Her mind wandering to him. The Artist and not the pottery. His name reading loud and clear echoed in her mind.

Yi Jung had just come into the gallery, when he spotted her. Walking over with the wrapped packaged, he stopped a few feet away. His eyes differting to the piece he had made. It had been the hardest piece to make, his wrist hurt so much throughout the process, but his mind focused on one thing, her. Wondering if she would be proud of him, for overcoming his difficulties. Wondering if she would even like it.

Ga-eul's eyes found themselves falling on the title. "Long Distance." She remembered back after a few months of him leaving. His name flashing up on her phone. She answered, wondering what he could want to say. Her Hello weak and scared. But he said nothing. She could feel him wanting to say something, but never saying anything. His soft breathing, before finally, he hung up the phone. It was hard for him, but he promised to stay away from her, give her space, space she didn't actually want.

Yi Jung finally found his moment, coming to stand next to her. He placed the piece of art he was carrying right in front of her. Her eyes still focused on the vase.

"Sweden. I made it during my first few months there. I had hoped you would see it one day." He gave a soft smile, watching her blink her tears down. "I didn't make it for anyone else, if that's what you are wondering. The other potter you met the other day, we never. She was just a colleague, someone who helped me in Sweden. There was no one Ga Eul." She shook her head.

"I know what you were like back then. I wasn't as Naive as you thought I was, Then isn't what I'm upset about." She took in a deep breath. "It's now." Yi Jung found himself looking at his hands. He knew he was asking a lot for her to remain quiet about their relationship. To not tell anyone. Jan di doesn't even know. It was something they have kept between the two of them. The party they were at the other night, when his friend from Sweden was at, was one with everyone. He couldn't touch, he couldn't smile at her for too long. He couldn't avoid other women. He had be to be his old self to his friends. Yi Jung was scared what would happen to Ga Eul if the press or anyone of money found out. He was highly publicized, and had to watch Jan Di go through it when she announced her Engagement to Jun Pyo. Both of them struggled. He watched Ga Eul help her friend through the tears. The thought of putting her through that, was something he never wanted to happen. Yi Jung reached into his pocket, pulling out a photo of Jeju Island. The flower fields she had dragged him to when they were still in High School. Ga Eul looked at the picture confused.

"What is this?" She replied, looking up at him confused.

"Jeju."

"What is this about?" Yi Jung moved a step closer, lowering his voice, so one could hear.

"I"ll take you there, to our private spot. I already asked Jun Pyo if I could use his family's Villa to work on a new piece away from prying eyes, and he agreed. No one would bother us there." Ga Eul looked into his shining eyes. Eyes she fell for, the one she that brought a smile to her face. The Man who was always trying to be the best. She knew she couldn't last much longer, hiding her love from the world. But she could never turn down a chance to spend away time with the one who made her happy. Jeju was their special place, the place they could just be themselves.

"Why do you want to go there?" Yi Jung found himself breaking out in a full smile. Remembering her with her disposable camera.

"To Take Touristy Photos." He flashed her one last smile, before looking around and heading to another piece. He didn't want people to overthink things. Ga Eul looked back at the Vase, a smile on her lips, wondering how could he remember the trip from so long ago, that made her fall in love with him.


	2. Baby I

Gu Jun Pyo thought it would be a great surprise. He never gets out of the office early enough for her Thursday shift. Today was special, it was their anniversary of the first time they met. Though she probably wouldn't have remembered it because of how much she hated him the first time they met. So that is how he he found himself on her floor waiting by the reception desk. One of the nurses smiling at him, trying to get his attention. He kept his eyes on his phone, it wasn't until he heard her voice did he look up. Jan Di was speaking to a fellow doctor. This one he didn't remember. He was good looking, not as handsome as him, but still good looking. She hit his arm, laughing at something he said. The other doctor, was smiling at her. His smile isn't as handsome as his is either. Jan Di's eyes darted to his. Her smile was still there, but he thought for a fracken of a second it got smaller. She waved goodbye to the wannabe hot doctor and came over to him. When she finally came over to him, she gave him a look he all too well. Her smile was there, but her eyes were asking what was wrong. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the elevator.  
"Jun Pyo!" She whispered towards him, but he kept silent. She let out a loud sigh, holding his hand, giving her disapproving look. "Fine, we'll talk about this in the car."

* * *

Jan Di quickly placed her hand over Jun Pyo's before he could drive off.

"No, your not driving angry again! The Last time almost killed us. What is wrong?" She looked at him. He sighed slamming his head against his head rest.

"I don't like him."

"What, Doctor Kim?"

"Yes! He's just...He's into you and you know, I know it, the whole hospital can see the way he's looking at you." Jan Di tried to stifle her laughter.

"Honey, your Jealous."

"Damn right I am! It's just..."

"Just what? I love you. Jealousy and all." He holds her hand, his thumb running circles over her skin.

"It just feels like High School all over again. Another handsome guy, _A doctor._"

"But who did I marry? Who did I stay with? I chose you, and If I had to do it all over again, I would still choose you." Jun Pyo looks over at her, a smile slowly coming to face.

"I'm more good looking though right?" Jan Di, leaned over giving him a kiss.

"The best one I could ever find." Before he brought the car into motion, he pulled her hand up, kissing the wedding ring sitting on her left hand.

"Let's go home."


	3. Right There

Woo bin sat in the F4's private booth in the back of one of his clubs. The bottle of scotch right next to him. When the door opened, he didn't bother looking up.

"I thought I said I wasn't in the mood."

"Too bad." His eyes shot up to the person he wanted to see the most. Jae Kyung entered with a smile. "I'm in the mood." She grabbed the bottle pouring herself a drink. She downed in one gulp, taking a seat right next to him. Her thigh brushing his. Pouring herself another glass, she looked at him.

"I thought you would be in Hong Kong by now." She drank some more before putting the glass down.

"I didn't want to leave." Leaning up, Woo Bin traced her arm with the back of his hand. He watched as goosebumps appeared, he could feel his own heart beat grow faster with each passing second.

"Why?" Jae-kyung looked him in the eyes. She grabbed his hand, holding it.

"Because of you. If I left, then who would be there? My Bodyguard? No one is there for me. Not in the way I need them to.. But you are. You're always right there. For everyone you are ready to be there at the drop of the hat, but for me. For me you would drop everything."

"I do that with all my friends."

"Well i don't have friends like that. But neither do you anymore it seems. Or at least ones you tell." He glanced away, grabbing the bottle of scotch. She took it from him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"He'll be fine."

"Maybe he will." She wrapped her arms around his. Leaning her head against his shoulder.

"But I'm going to be right here for you till he is." Woo bin smiled, leaning his head against hers.

"Promise." he whispered, taking a sip of the scotch.

"Promise."


	4. Tattooed Heart

It had been awhile since it had started hurting again. Normally he just took some painkillers, but today it felt like a rock was sitting on his wrist, something even that didn't work. He knew he was overworking it again. This happened after every showing he was apart of. Working day and night to make the best piece, to be the best. He was currently sitting in front of a new lump of clay, rubbing his wrist. He hadn't even heard the door open to his studio. Before he knew it, she had appeared, removing his own hand and replacing it with hers. She held it gently working on the knots that built up during the process. He watched her for a while not saying anything.

"What would you do if I lost everything?" Ga-eul paused, looking at him with her big brown eyes. Ones he wanted to drown in every day.

"Support us on a teachers salary. Try and get a second job teaching pottery to kids again. Whatever we needed me to do, I would do it." Yi Jung held her hand still, making her look at him. His eyes were downcasted towards the lump of clay, looking without seeing. A darkness that he always gets when he remembers the past clouded them.

"And what if I become my father?" Ga-eul placed a gentle hand on his chin, pulling his eyes to met hers.

"You won't. I know you."

"But what if I do become-"

"-Then I don't care." She cut him off. He gave her a look. "Okay, I will care a little, probably a lot, but I know unlike your father you would always come back to me in the end. Because as long as my name is the only one tattooed on your heart, I know we would get through it. We could get through anything." Yi Jung reached up, grabbing her hand. He began to smile at the ring on her finger. Pulling out his own, he slid it back on. When ever he works he can never wear a ring or it might damage the final product, he always remembers to put it back on at the end of the night.

"As long as it's only my name as well." Yi Jung, smiled up at her, pulling her into an embrace.


	5. Lovin' It

She knew she would find him here. His eyes only on what mattered to him in the moment, the new art he was creating. She could never blame him for getting lost in his work, he was the best potter in South Korea, but she still was upset. Ga-eul had been waiting at the restaurant for hours. Only eating the bread, until it was just too sad for her to stay. She knows when he's at the the wheel, he loses track of time, but today was different. Today was their anniversary, something that was special to both of them. At least, that's what she believed. Ga-eul stood there watching him finish the final touches on the new vase, before clicking off the wheel. Pulling his earphones out, she saw his smile slowly fall when he noticed her in the mirror. He eyes quickly glancing towards the time on his phone. It was close to 1 in the morning. He missed it.

"Should we just break up?" Her eyes were dry by now, the tears long shed were no longer there, at least that's what she told herself. She looked at him, his face registering shock. Waving her hand around at his shop, the art, glaring at them.

"Meeting me was never apart of your plan. In your grand scheme of things wouldn't it be better for me to just leave? You wouldn't feel bad like you are now." The tears were still coming, to her, even though she said they were gone. Yi-Jung put his phone down, his eyes trained on her.

"Your right. Meeting you wasn't a part of my plans." He walked over slowly to her, afraid if he moved to quickly, she would flee. "Falling in love with you wasn't in them either. You were never in the plans because love for me never seemed like an option. Not until you showed me it was." He reached out, pulling her close to him. His lips meeting hers, softly at first before she kissed him back, her lips moving against his. When he finally broke the kiss he put his forehead against hers, his thumb wiping away a tear.

"Whatever love I have you got all of it. I wouldn't share it with anyone else. I wouldn't want to share it."


	6. Piano

The sound of Mozart rang through the room. Yoon Ji-hoo's fingers glided over the strings, the Sonata No. 17 in C singing to life from the violin. His lips curved up in a rare smile, the notes filling him as he went. The sound coming from the violin was light and happy, a sound that Gu Jun Pyo heard rarely just like seeing one of Ji-hoo's smiles. It was breathtaking to watch him play, and he knew if he wanted to, Ji-hoo could play professional, but he chose a life of medicine.

Ji-hoo hit the final note, smiling at the piece he just completed perfectly. Jun Pyo clapped, a huge smile graced his lips. He turned shock to see him. It had been a little while since they had last spoke. Although everything was good between them, he still felt like there were things holding them back. Though they chose to ignore them.

"I thought you only knew how to play sad things." He pointed towards the violin in his hand. Ji-hoo gave a soft laugh, putting his instrument back in its case.

"I can play happier stuff, I just chose to not do it in front of others." Both stood there, in a slightly uncomfortable silence. He knew Jun Pyo wanted to ask him himself, but couldn't find the words.

"Jan Di loves your playing. She always has, no matter how much it irritates me-"

"Makes you jealous." He interjected for his friend.

"-Irritates me, that she finds something I'm not good at to chose to love in someone else. I wanted to ask you if you could maybe play something at my...our wedding?" Ji-hoo smiled widely at his friend.

"Your asking me for a favor?"

"I'm asking you, as someone Jan Di and I both care about to help celebrate with us. With a happy tune." Ji-hoo nodded, holding out his hand.

"Deal. I'll make it happy...with some sadness mixed in." Jun pyo dropped his hand, shaking his head.

"Yah! It's my wedding! I want it happy!"

"I'm still your best friend, Jun Pyo, I do enjoy irritating you." Jun Pyo started to leave again with JI-hoo catching up to him. "At least take me out to dinner tonight." He followed him out, with Jun Pyo hitting his arm playfully.


	7. Daydreamin'

Jan-di handed Ga-eul another glass of wine. She raised her eyebrows at her, taking the white with a smile.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She joked.

"Easier to take you home." Jan-di laughed with her friend, both of them were on their second glass. By the time this fundraiser had come around, they had learn to hold their liquor. "Where is Yi-jung?" She took a sip, smiling at her friend.

"He had a buyer earlier in the next city. He caught the five O'clock train, and wouldn't be back until after it started. So he should be here-" Ga-eul checked her watch. "In a few minutes."

"Have him timed do you?" Jan-di wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"He promised he would be here by a certain time. If he doesn't, then I get to choose the next movie date."

"Ah, something he does not want to lose." Ga-eul put her chin in the palm of her hand. Her mind falling on her husband. The way his hands move over the pottery, the multiple times he has surprised her with those hands. His smile at her, when she walks in the room. The way his kisses make her feel, his lips on hers. Jan-di snapped her fingers in front of Ga-eul, making her come to her senses, she began to giggle at her friend.

"Daydreaming again?" Ga-eul laughed this time with Jan Di. A pair of hands snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him. Ga-eul quickly turned to see her husband, smiling down at her.

"Daydreaming about whom? Is it me?" Ga-eul quickly reached out, drowning her wine, before heading off to get more. "Ga-eul? Is it about me?" Yi-jung winked towards Jan-di before following after his wife.


	8. The Way

Jun Pyo put down the work he had brought from home. His eyes were weary from reading all day, his back ache while his head rested peacefully on the back of the couch. He knew his mind hadn't been on his work all day, which was why he had to bring it home to finish. Looking around at his home office, he wondered when she would be back. He always wondered if she would be back.

Throughout the years the one thing Jun pyo never understood, was why did she chose him? Why she loved him? He never felt like he deserved it. Especially how he almost threw it all away when he seemly forgot her. He never understood why she wanted to, or even be willing to go the extra mile to be with him in the end. But he knew even now, he wanted to be apart of everything she did. Every achievement she won at the hospital, every milestone she would make, he wanted to do it together with her. He loved the way he felt being with her, through everything.

He threw himself back on the couch, trying to figure out why he felt this way about her, ever since they were in high school.

"What's wrong with you today?" Her voice rang through his office. Sitting up straight, he glanced at the door to see his wife leaning against the door frame. She had on an amused smile, knowing that whatever Jun pyo was thinking he was acting like his old self again.

"When did you realized your heart was beating for me?" Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the couch, moving some hair out of his face.

"You need haircut soon." He grabbed her hand.

"Jan di!"

"I don't know, it just kind of...one day I just noticed it was all."

"Come on, please!"

"Yah!" She yelled, the one yell that would get him to shut up. Walking around the couch, she grabbed the bag of chips from the table and sat next to him on the couch. "Idiot thinks I'm leaving or something. Just love him why does it matter when it happened, it happened." She mumbled, eating a few chips. Jun Pyo smiled, her words giving him everything he wanted. Leaning over, he kissed her deeply, taking the bag from her hands he drops it on the table.

"You're making a mess." She pointed out, but he was only looking at her.

"I don't care." He kissed her again pinning her to the couch. She giggled his lips catching hers. His lips traveling down to under her jaw, her humor dying in her throat when she felt him up against her.

"Jun Pyo-" Lifting her up with a wicked smile, he threw her over his shoulder heading to the next room over where he locked the door on the way.


	9. You'll Never Know

Ha Jae-kyung heard _His _ringtone. The ringtone he had set up on one of their many drinking nights, a joke that she never wanted to forget, yet never wanted to remember. _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri got to the chorus before she finally picked up. The Joke was old, but she couldn't change it.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I love you." Song Woo-bin said softly. It was tender. She felt her breath catch, her hand began to shake.

"It's too late. I'm already in Hong Kong. You're too late." Ha Jae-kyung just wanted to end the conversation. She didn't want to feel the disappointment, the hate. The Love.

"I know. I was stupid. Like I've always been. I took you to the airport, I watched you get on the plane. And I did nothing."

"Woo-bin-"

"I love you. I want to marry you." Ha Jae-kyung smiled into the phone.

"The big bad prince of the underworld is begging little old me?" There was pause. She could almost hear him smirk over the phone.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Every Prince eventually becomes a King. A King needs a Queen." Jae-kyung felt her pulse increase.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked after a few moments.

"There is a private plane with the Gu family crest on the side at your families airport. It leaves in 5 hours. Get on on it and I'll marry you."

"And if I don't?"

"Than I'll guess...we'll never know what a great love will be like this lifetime."


	10. Almost is Never Enough

His fingers moved along to the music, the melody coming from his own hands. The only time he felt like this was when he was in Surgery. Little movements, determined whether the melody would fit well or if a heart was going to keep moving. He knew he had it in him to bring sadness or joy, depending on the piece he played or where he cut.

Ji-hoo watched his friends dance their first dance as a married couple to the song he had made for them. Jan di, the beautiful and brave, the one who brought the sadness out of him and replaced it with joy was smiling her biggest smile at his idiot best friend. Jun pyo's smile was the biggest he had ever seen. In this moment, he felt like he understood what love truly was. When it was just him and Jan di, he always felt like he was in love, almost, but it never truly came in the way she needed it. Or him, but not for Jun pyo. For Jun pyo it was always enough, it was everything and so much more. In this moment, his music echoed what everyone was seeing and watching. The happy couple who went through hell and back again time after time. And in that, Ji-hoon knew he was the happiest of them all. To them this was everything, and Ji-hoon knew it was all perfect and meant to be.

Jan di's gaze fell over Jun pyo's shoulder to see him. Her smile one of fondness and love of a different kind. Their love was different then the one she had with Jun pyo, and that was enough for him.


	11. Popular Song

Word Count: 677

* * *

Jan di smiled looking at the table of finger foods. It had been since breakfast since she last had a chance to eat. During lunch she was rushed into surgery, only to be whisked away after a quick shower here. She quickly loaded up a plate of deviled eggs and a sweet potato one that she was sure Jun Pyo made sure was there for her. Smiling, she turned around to come face to face with a customer she used to see all the time at the soup store she use to work at when she was in high school. The women would always order out, giving them the dirties looks in the world.

"I know you from somewhere." She smiled, her makeup on point as it always was. They were both in high school at the time, yet she seemed to only get taller instead of aging. "Oh yes, you were that grumpy looking one at the soup store my father always made me get." Jan di watched her eyes travel from the ground up, she felt the heat slowly coming to her face, the once over that deemed her unworthy to be in her presence. She had that gaze a lot, she just never thought someone would be bold enough to do it at one of Jun Pyo's investor parties. Reaching out she grabbed one of the Sweet Potato rolls from her plate, putting it on her own. "Why would they let a waiter dress like you in? Here I thought the Gu Family had some decency in who waits on their VIP guests."

"Jan Di, Jae-" Ga eul stopped speaking the moment she looked at her friends face. Turning her attention to the other woman, she recognized the customer from their soup days.

"Oh, your the weird one! You two are still working together? How sweet." She lifted her champagne glass, drinking the rest of it that was in the flute, before placing it on the table. "Be a dear and get me another one." She walked away, arrogant as ever. Ga Eul went to go after her, but Jan Di stopped her. Grabbing a roll she shoved it into her mouth, letting out a sigh.

"I'm too hungry and tired to deal with her now. She's not worth it."

"But-"

"We can't cause a scene, you know how much these investor parties give them. What did you need?"

"Jae Kyung is looking for you. She had a present from Hong Kong, specially made." Jan di smiled, wrapping an arm around hers.

"She's my favorite of Jun Pyo's investors." Ga eul laughed with her friend leaving the bitterness behind.

* * *

The same woman came up to Jun Pyo. She eyes Jan di, who was standing too close to the host to be deemed appropriate for a hired hand. Jan di stopped her from saying something, giving a wide smile to her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" She blinks at her wondering why she would be asking. By this time Jun Pyo had turned around, his eyes on Jan di first, then turns his attention to the new face.

"I didn't know you knew anyone here?"

"She's an old acquaintance from when I worked at the soup shop."

"Ah, I see. Any old friend of my wifes is a friend to us." Jun pyo didn't miss the shock that come over her face. She quickly bowed, excusing herself from their presence. "So, whenever she gets the courage to try and talk to me again, should I invest in her?"

"Do whatever you like. If her product is worth the money then do it."

"Don't." Ga eul came, handing a glass of champagne to Jan di. "She was rude. As usual." She took a sip of her drink, smiling when Yi Jung put an around her waist.

"Then I promise to never sell her any of my works."

"I highly doubt she has anything I want." Jun pyo kissed Jan Di's head. "At least not one that would make me chose someone like her over my wife."


	12. Better Left Unsaid

This wasn't the first time he had come back like this, but it was the first time he came back like this alone. Usually Woo bin, Ji hoo, or Jun pyo would bring him back. This time, this time he showed up alone, missing his tie and suit jacket in his hand. Ga Eul stood there watching him stumble in.

"Wheres Woo bin?" She asked, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Didn't go with them." Yi Jung began to unbutton his shirt.

"How did you get home?"

"Driver service." Ga Eul walked over, holding his hands still.

"Where's your tie?" Silence echoed throughout the room. His hand slowly rising to his throat, wondering which bar did he loose it at. He had met a couple of his pottery friends for drinks, a couple of drinks turned to karaoke with some girls he didn't much care for.

"Someone must have taken it."

"I can't take this much longer Yi Jung." Her hand coming to rest on her stomach. "We can't take much more of this."

"I'm just stressed-"

"I know but your acting like your father!" Ga eul wanted to take the words back the moment she said them. She could see Yi Jung shut down in front of her, his eyes glazing over, his brain working on what she said. Ga Eul covered her mouth, tears forming.. Yi Jung put his jacket back on, pulling out his phone.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following him to the front door. His eyes not even meeting hers. He shakes his head, shutting the door behind him. Ga Eul placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing the bump that held their unborn child.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ga eul opened the door, hoping to find her husband standing in front of it, missing his keys, but instead she found her best friend.

"Jan di! I ruined everything." She cried. Jan di wrapped her friend in a hug, her pajamas wet at the bottoms.

"Yi Jung just went down the street to our house. Jun pyo is with him, trying to sober him up. What happened?" She asked, rubbing her friends arm.

"I said he was acting like his father." She wiped her friends tears away, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, he's drunk right now, if that's not acting like his father then I don't know what is. You need to calm yourself, at least for the baby's sake."

"His father wasn't just a drunken man. He's father went out on his mother all the time. I basically accused him of cheating on me!"

"Ga Eul, stop it. Yi Jung has been going out drinking a lot lately and you both were bound to explode. Saying things during a fight is only to spite one another, that doesn't make them true."

"Doesn't it?" Jan di wrapped her arm around her friend. She guided her to the couch in the living room, draping a blanket over her and sliding in next to her. Ga eul placed her head on her shoulder.

"Let's sleep and deal with it tomorrow. Everything will be fine in the end."

"Promise?" Ga Eul knew she couldn't promise it, but for some reason she needed to hear the word.

"I promise." Jan di smiled, hoping to give her friend just a little peace.

XOXOXOXOXO

Yi jung found himself face first in a toilet. Jun Pyo was standing by the door, his usual face of disgust, handing him toilet paper while looking away.

"This is why I don't like drinking with you." Jun Pyo pointed out. Yi Jung took a few sips of water hoping to keep it down.

"I don't know why I do." Jun Pyo sat down his back on the door.

"Jan di is with Ga eul, so you don't have to worry about her or the baby right now." Yi Jung shook his head.

"I'm always worried about her and the baby. No matter what is going on, I can't stop worrying."

"Is that why you keep drinking so much?" Yi Jung shakes his head.

"Shes close to being due soon. I just keep thinking what am I going to do? My parents are not the best examples by a long shot. I just… the only person I can look to for guidance is my dad. I don't want to be like my dad. I never want to hurt her the way he hurt my mom."

"Then don't." Yi Jung shook his head.

"How do I do that?"

"You know what he does, so don't do that. Stop drinking so much, stop making your wife worry about you. Don't flirt meaninglessly with other girls and you'll be fine." Yi Jung chuckled shaking his head at his friend.

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, just took Jan di to yell at me for me to show it." Yi Jung laughed before quickly throwing up in the toilet once more. Jun Pyo let out a yell, handing him some more toilet paper.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I didn't mean it!" Ga eul said the moment Yi Jung walked through the doors. He looked up, all red eyed and hungover. "I'm sorry, I was angry and hormonal, I didn't mean it." In three strides he took Ga Eul's face in his hands kissing her deeply. She was the only thing that matter nothing else.

"I know you didn't." He wiped a tear away before it could fall further. "I don't want to be like my dad. I want to be one of the greatest dads this child has every seen. Just how I want to be one of the greatest husbands that anyone has ever known."

"You already are." Ga Eul smiled. "Some things shouldn't be said."

"Somethings should be."


End file.
